


Lies

by falsteloj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doomed Relationship, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles going back in time. The first is set in PoA, the rest when the marauders were still in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

Damn and blast the old man to an eternity in the fiery depths! Snape stalked around his quarters despite the inescapable fact that they were far too small to stalk effectively. Disregarding of this Snape gave into temptation and picked up a glass vial of clear, midnight blue liquid and hurled it against the dungeon wall. Several more vials went the same way, smashing into thousands of tiny shards. Only after an entire shelf had been cleared did Snape regain any semblance of self-control. He sank to the floor, panting heavily and muttering curses under his breath. Lupin was back.

* * *

Want and fear twisted in the pit of his stomach. Snape couldn’t help but stare fixated as the other boy tore into his food like a ravenous animal. A beast. That’s all Lupin was. Fit for nothing but an unmarked grave. It had all been a lie. Lupin was as incapable of the feelings he’d claimed to possess as he was of basking in the light of a full moon and not tearing the nearest bystander’s jugular out. Willing the revulsion to wipe all remaining trace of Lupin from his mind Severus turned away. It had all been a lie.

* * *

Wiping the sweat from his face with his sleeve Severus tried once more to hold his wand arm steady.  His pulse pounded so deafeningly in his ears he couldn’t think straight and the hideous monster was still advancing.  It snapped it’s huge jaws menacingly, trails of spit dripping to the dirty floor and he knew suddenly that it had been planned. Remus wouldn’t even cry when they lowered the coffin.  Fighting back the urge to be sick Severus stood, unable to move, scarcely able to breathe even though his lungs were crying out for the oxygen.  He’d die a coward.

* * *

He couldn’t keep the grin from his face, he didn’t even want to. Remus had said he liked it when he smiled anyway. And it was just so supremely satisfying to think about what had just happened. So much so that even the snippets of conversation between Miranda Tanner and Harriet Webb he caught about the size of his nose couldn't sour his mood. Remus had said he was beautiful! Binns could prattle on all term about tedious medieval goblin revolts and unfortunately named ministry wizards. It didn’t bother him. Not when Remus had just said he loved him.

* * *

Sirius Black was going to kill him.  There were no two ways about it. When Black found out what had just happened, in his very own dormitory no less, they were going to have to scrape him (or what little was left of him) off the walls.  Frowning Severus swatted the thought away as he ran a comb through his greasy hair.  Black wasn’t going to find out and, even if he did, who was the better with a wand?  And if Black did go for him it’d be worth it.  Remus Lupin was one hell of a good kisser.

* * *

Was it possible to die of unrequited love?  Severus Snape considered it just might be. The painful constriction of his chest as Remus shared a joke with that idiot Black certainly suggested it was a possible, if not bloody likely, outcome of his secret infatuation.  If only Remus wasn’t so nice to look at; easy to talk to; gorgeous… It wasn’t fair!  How could somebody as nice as Remus associate with bullies like Potter and Black?  One day Remus would see them for what they really were.  One day Remus would want someone who really appreciated him.  He could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
